Three Words, Eight Letters
by aedy
Summary: Puck knows that Kurt loves him very much but sometimes he just wants to hear it.


**Title**: Three Words, Eight Letters...  
**Characters**: Kurt, Puck  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Warning**: Un-betaed  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 680  
**A/N**: This story is a fill for an anonimous prompt prompt.  
**Summary**:_ Puck knows that Kurt loves him very much but sometimes he just wants to hear it. _

**Three Words, Eight Letters…**

Growing up in the Puckerman household, has the potential of making feel even the most self-confident person on the planet insecure. Puck's mother, Sarah Puckerman, reminds her son every day that he'll end up being insignificant just like his father, that he will never accomplish anything in his life and that in the end he'll never find someone that will love him.

What Mrs. Puckerman doesn't know, is that Puck already has someone that loves him, Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend. At least, Puck is pretty sure that Kurt loves him but sometime, he gets insecure and wonders if perhaps, his mother is right.

Kurt never tells him, "I love you," he only ever said it that first time right after Puck had said it for the first time in his life actually meaning it. Nevertheless, Kurt makes Puck feel loved with his action; for example, when they're sitting at lunch and Kurt stares at him until Puck asks him what's up and Kurt, shaking his head smiling, kisses him, with his fingers sliding through his Mohawk and right in the middle of the cafeteria.

So yeah, despite what his mother thinks and what the other people believe, Puck really loves Kurt and Kurt really loves him back.

Except that sometimes he really wish his boyfriend would just say those three words, because from time to time, that old fears that he'll never be enough, comes back.

Two weeks from the start of their senior year, Puck is thinking of ways to get Kurt to say those eight letters. He organizes a romantic dinner when his mother is away, rents Kurt's favorite musical and lets him sing to all the songs. They make love afterwards, slowly and with passion, but when Kurt leaves around midnight, he hasn't said it yet.

Frustrated and even more insecure than before, Puck tries to think of something else while quietly freaking out. He asks Mercedes, Kurt's best friend, if she knows if something is wrong with Kurt but she looks at him like he's suddenly gone mad and says, "My boy is head over heels in love with you."

The day before school starts over, Puck asks Finn, his best friend and Kurt's step brother, if perhaps Kurt is seeing someone else. Finn is even more bewildered than Mercedes was, when he tells Puck, "Dude! He's always with you!"

Puck wonders if perhaps, he should stop questioning Kurt's feelings for him because really, he knows that Kurt loves him and he hates doubting him.

The first day of their senior year, Puck and Kurt are walking across the parking lot at William McKinley High School holding hands, Kurt is chatting away about what an incredible year they're going to have and Puck is listening with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the football team standing around the dumpster and a freshman looking terrified at the center of the group.

"Wait here," he tells Kurt who looks at him confused. Puck walks over to the dumpster just in time to hear one of the jocks saying, "Fairy boy."

Quickly, he shoves that jock against the dumpster fiercely and growls, "Ten against one little freshman?" He laughs at the guy. "Who's the real fairy?" He closes his hand into a fist and makes a move to hit the jock who squeezes his eyes shut.

Laughing, Puck steps back glaring at the other jocks that quickly walk away. "You ok?" he asks to the freshman.

"Yes, thank you."

Puck nods in acknowledgment before walking back to Kurt who is looking at him like he sometimes does at lunch. "What?" he asks, hoping to get a kiss.

Kurt shakes his head smiling. "I love you," he says, quietly and with such sincerity in his eyes, like he could never feel anything less, that Puck smiles widely and feels so incredibly happy in that moment that he doesn't even remember why he had doubts in the first place. He slides his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they make their way inside.


End file.
